


Gray Mornings

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [40]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Kissing, Love, Requested fic, Schedule Conflict, Sharing a Bed, Tickling, Upset Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Grayson and Reader get ready for work
Relationships: Grayson Betournay/ Female Reader, Grayson Betournay/Reader, Grayson Betournay/Y/N
Series: Requested Fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128





	Gray Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST, @bitweird1 For the plot for the request maybe one where the reader is a doctor at Chastain and her and Grayson are dating and Grayson spent the night at the reader’s house the night before so it’s in the morning and Grayson and the reader are in bed and the reader has to get up to go to work at the hospital and Grayson doesn’t want the reader to get up and leave (Basically a fluffy fic of the reader having to get up to go to work in the morning and Grayson not wanting her too and wanting her to stay even though she has to go in?1And I know Grayson works at Chastain too as Dr Bell’s assistant so maybe Grayson’s shift starts later than the readers so that’s why only the reader has to get up/leave And sorry this might’ve been implied but I forgot to add female reader for the request

The alarm blared loudly, the vibration echoing through the room as the phone moved against the wood of the nightstand. Y/N took a second but she eventually came to and reached an arm out of bed, her eyes still closed, and skittered her hand around trying to find her phone. Eventually, she felt the cool glass screen against her hand and she grabbed it lifting it to in front of her face. She opened her eyes just a touch and saw a slightly blurred snooze button which she hit before throwing her phone back on the table.

A yawn crept up on her as she did and she grumbled as she realised just how tired she was. She had been up late last night. She had been at the hospital all day as she was on call and had only gotten off late due to overflowing ER. By the time she had gotten to her boyfriends, Grayson, she was exhausted but their schedules had kept them apart nearly all weak and so she soldiered through and the two had dinner and watched a movie on Netflix before eventually falling into bed around midnight, by then Y/N was too exhausted to do anything and so was happy to lay in his arms and fall asleep as he scrolled through his phone.

Y/N rolled onto her back just as Grayson rolled over to face her though he was still asleep. He looked peaceful though it wasn’t a pretty sight. His hair was mussed and his mouth hung agape as he snored slightly. Since she didn’t have to get up for at least another ten minutes she scooted down the bed a touch and gently nudged him onto his back so she could manoeuvre herself to be able to cuddle into his side. As she tucked her head on his shoulder Grayson stirred. He looked down at her through hooded lids and smiled sleepily.

‘Morning,’ Y/N said.  
‘Mornin,’ Grayson replied though his response was cut short by a yawn, ‘what time is it?’  
‘A little after 7,’ Y/N said, ‘I don’t have long.’  
‘Ugh, do you have to go?’ he whined.  
‘I mean only if I want to keep my job so..’  
‘Oh, you’re worried about a silly little thing like that? Pfft.’  
‘Well some of us don’t live in the lap of luxury and roll in at 9am,’ Y/N chuckled prodding him in the chest with her index finger.  
‘Oh, that’s how it is?’ Grayson asked, opening his eyes fully.  
‘Well I’m just saying some of us work hard and some of us…’  
‘Oh you’re gonna go there,’ he laughed, ‘you obviously haven’t tried working for Dr B.’  
‘Yeah, Yeah,’ Y/N said, rolling her eyes.  
‘Yeah,’ Grayson said, prodding her side, making her flinch as it tickled. As she giggled he continued until he found himself moving to lay on top of her as he tickled her forcing her into hysterical laughter. As he grew tired and his hand fell to her waist Grayson leant forward and kissed her cheek. 

One peck.   
And another.  
And another.

Before long Y/N captured his lips with hers and kissed him deeply. Her hands snaked up behind his neck, her fingers knotting in the short hair at the back of his head. As they kissed his hands trailed under her thin T-shirt tracing patterns with his fingertips that made her shiver. 

As his hands skittered around the hem of her shorts there was an abrupt interruption coming from the bedside table. It was Y/N’s alarm coming off snooze. Grayson sighed and fell onto his back on the bed as she hit the snooze button again and cuddled into his side. The two fell silent for a moment. Y/N traced her finger idly against his bare chest as he watched her before she said, ‘Okay, I suppose I better throw my butt in the shower.’

‘I mean I wasn’t going to say anything,’ Grayson chuckled sarcastically.   
‘Hardy har.’  
‘Do you have to go?’ he sighed.  
‘You know I do Gray.’  
‘I’ve hardly seen you this week.’  
‘I know,’ she said as she sat herself up in bed and ran her fingers through her hair, ‘but it’s not gonna be like this forever. Besides I’ve got some vacation days coming up soon. We can spend all day doing whatever you want.’  
‘Fine,’ he said with a slightly begrudging tone.

Y/N slipped out of bed and started collecting her clothes up off the floor and. After bundling them up she walked around to the other side of the bed and leant down to kiss Grayson. She went to kiss his cheek but he turned at the last moment and captured her lips kissing her tenderly.

‘I’ve really gotta go,’ she mumbled against his lips. He didn’t say anything but he nodded and watched as she slipped out of the room. He heard her moving about in the bathroom and then move through the house and out of the door. 

Grayson sighed and checked the time. 0728, which meant he had another hour and a bit to kill before he headed to work which was only around the corner from his house. He decided to get up figuring wallowing in his bed wouldn’t help but just as he did he heard a notification come through his phone.


End file.
